Shut Up and Play
by Llamalicious Twi-Hards
Summary: Bella moves to Forks after her mother gets married. Football is Bella’s life and she is really good at it. The only problem it is her senior year and the guys at Forks high aren’t exactly going to let a girl join their team.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters just my twist of their story. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Bella moves to Forks after her mother gets married. Football is Bella's life and she is really good at it. The only problem is it's her senior year and the guys at Forks high aren't exactly going to let a girl join their team. How will Bella earn their respect or will she? Will the guys on the team ever get over themselves? And will the "plastics" ever leave Bella alone for being on the football team?

* * *

I fell onto my bed and took in a deep breath as I looked at my new room. The walls were white and the paint was peeling in places but Charlie said I could do whatever I wanted to the room. But I wasn't picky, anyway I had plenty of posters to cover the walls. I still could not believe that in my Senior year I moved….I mean I wanted my mom to be happy and that is why I did not make a big fuss about moving in with Charlie who I barely knew. But my SENIOR year?…I mean why could I not be uprooted in my freshman year? Now I have to start from scratch again with friends and figuring out the campus, but more importantly with football. Well yes, of course I would still be an amazing wide receiver, but I would have to start all over again with getting the respect from the guys on the team. That is if I could get them to let me try out.

School started in two days and so did try outs. But I figured I would use the same trick I used at my old school to get on the team. I would show up dressed already, with pads, helmet and have my hair in a wig cap so there was no chance of any of my hair getting loose and showing. Charlie, my dad, was not to keen on the idea of me playing football. He thinks it is too rough of a sport but Charlie would change his mind once he saw me play. The other team barely ever touched me because of my speed but even when I was I could take a hit.

**Two days later...**

_Beep beep beep…_

I reached over and hit my alarm clock hoping to get another minute or two of sleep. I did not want to get up yet and I definitely did not want to get up and have to deal with the first day of school where I would know absolutely no one. Suddenly my door flung open.

"Good morning, Bells," Charlie said and, might I add, he was way too chipper for it only being the morning.

I groaned back at him and turned over, facing my peeling wall and pulled the covers over my head.

"Good morning to you too sunshine, now lets get up Bella…" and I could tell there was a smirk on his face as he spoke. He was enjoying this too much.

"Two more minutes…Please," I said groggily.

"Nope," and with that Charlie took hold of my covers and threw them off, exposing my legs to the cold morning air that surrounded me and I sprung up from bed in shock. "Much better!I have donuts downstairs for breakfast. You better hurry before I eat them all, I'm a cop you know." Charlie said at an attempt to be funny and I could not help but smirk at his failed attempt at humor.

I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs and found donuts just as Charlie had promised and they all were sprinkled, my favorite.

"I hope you still like sprinkle donuts, they were your favorite when you were little."

"Yes, I still love them!!" I said excitedly.

"Well good." Charlie said with immense satisfaction in his voice.

"Well, you better take those to go sleepy head or you're going to be late for your first day of school."

And so I grabbed the box… (yea yea yea, I know I am a fatty but hey, I will work them off at football practice today.), and headed towards the door grabbing my book bag and jacket on the way. When I stepped out the front door my eyes grew wide and my mouth flew open.

"Trying to catch flies are we," Charlie said pointing at my dropped jaw.

I ran over and hugged him saying "OH MY GOODNESS….OH MY GOODNESS…you got me a Truck...Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome Bella and you better hurry off to school or you're going to be late." Charlie said while he hugged me back.

"Ch-dad…, umm, how do I get to school?" I said suddenly realizing I had no clue.

"I put the directions in the car. It is fairly simple…Have fun at school Bella and make me proud at tryouts." Charlie said as he got into his cruiser and then pulled out of the driveway.

I could not believe it Charlie got me a truck…My truck was amazing and fit me perfectly. It was red and was old so it had the antique truck look, faded paint and rust spots that I loved. I quickly loaded my football gear into the back of the truck and then jumped into the cab; an enormous smile grew across my face as MY truck roared to life.

Charlie was right. Finding the way to school was not that hard. It was a straight shot from my house except for one left turn I had to make. Once I got out of my car, I immediately felt people staring at me, great. I tried to ignore them the best I could as I headed towards the building that said "Office". I had to say I was happy this school was not as big as my last one which meant hopefully I would not get lost as easily. I walked into the office and immediately was greeted by a red headed women who was a little bit on the chubby side but that just made her feel more friendly. "Good morning…Oh, you must be Isabelle Swan, he chief's daughter…Wow, you have your father's eyes" she said absent mindedly. I was confused because brown eyes aren't much of a complimenting feature but I smiled anyway.

"Yeah, that's me…Good morning Mrs.…"

"Silly me, my name is Mrs. Langdon…Welcome to Forks High…Here is your schedule, I need you to take it and get it signed by all your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day… Okay?"

"Okay," I said as I headed for the door, unsure of how I was going to find the classrooms.

"Oh, wait one second there sweetheart…You didn't think we were going to send you out to find all your classes by yourself did you? You'd get lost and we might never find you. Wait one second while I go get one of my student aids." She said laughing to herself as she headed though a door.

I sat down in a chair as I waited for Mrs. Langdon to return. I was happy I would not get lost but I always kind of felt weird to have someone I did not know show me around school. I was pulled out of my thoughts when short girl with spiky black hair came back following behind Mrs. Langdon.

"Hi, I'm Alice you must be Isabella!" She said happily.

"Hi, Alice…and I go by Bella."

"Oh, well hi Bella…well Mrs. Langdon gave me a copy of your schedule. Shall I show you to your first class?" and with that we headed out of the room.

"So you're the chief's daughter? That's pretty cool…Where did you move from?"

"Arizona."

"Well, that's got to be a little different moving from the desert to Forks where it always rains and EVERYTHING is green." She said laughing to herself.

"Yeah, I guess. I haven't been here very long, though. This is only my third day here in Forks."

"Really? Oh, here we are welcome to your English class." Alice said as I reached for the door handle. "I will meet you right here after class to bring you to your next class...Mrs. Langdon gave me pass so I can get out of all my classes a little early and be late…Okay well bye, Bella. Good luck" Alice said as she skipped off down the hall.

I walked into the class and suddenly all the eyes in the class were on me…Crap!

"May I help you?" the teacher asked. She had gray hair, glasses, and was a bit heavy.

"Yea I am a new student." I said while I handed her my schedule.

"Welcome to my class…I am Mrs. Hardy. You can sit right back there next to Jessica…Jessica please raise your hand." Then a girl with bleached blonde hair with tons of make up on and a shirt on that was showing way too much skin raised her hand. I had a feeling I was not going to like this girl. "Class this is Isabella…Isabella, why don't you tell us something about yourself."

"I like to be called Bella?" I said quietly.

"Okay Bella tell us something, like where did you move from?"

"I moved from Arizona."

"Okay class, this is Bella and she just moved here from Arizona." with that I took my seat happy to be at the back of the room.

"Hi, I'm Jessica" the girl sitting next to me whispered, though that was obvious since the teacher told me to sit next to Jessica and she raised her hand but it was still a nice jester of her to introduce herself. Maybe I was wrong about her.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said back sheepishly.

"Let me see your schedule," Jessica asked as I handed her my schedule. "Oh, we have P.E and Lunch together." She said simply as she handed me back my schedule.

"Cool,"

"Bella and Jessica, do you have something you would like to share with the class?"

"Nope…but thanks for asking Mrs. Hardy," Jessica responded politely.

"Well, then please stop talking." Mrs. Hardy said firmly.

Finally, the Bell rang and I was happy to get out of that class, Mrs. Hardy was an extremely boring teacher. I was greeted by Alice at the door who took my schedule from my hands and then started to jump up and down saying "Sweet, we have the next class together!"

"Cool."

"So how was your last class?"

"Boring but I did meet Jessica… Stanley."

"Ouch, I am so sorry" she said seriously.

"Why? She was really nice to me."

"Really? Wow Bella, a plastic was nice to you…that is like the biggest complement ever! That means she thinks you are really pretty." Alice said amazed.

"What plastics? And what do you mean she thinks I am pretty?"

"Oh ,Rose and I…Oh you will meet Rose next class she has history with us too…anyway Rose and I referred to this group of really popular skanky girls as plastics…and Jessica is like the leader so like I said that means you're really pretty and she wants you to join her group."

"Well she isn't going to like me for long because there is no way I am going to join that group." I said flatly.

"Oh, GOOD!!!" Alice said as she hugged me "We're here…Welcome to history class!"

**Hope you guys like this chapter tell me what you think...be honest and please give me feeback so I can get better....Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the day pasted rather slowly and it seemed like the bell could not ring fast enough. I could not wait to get to tryouts. I knew I needed to be one of the first ones out of school so I could get changed into my football gear.

Well, I was in Biology and the my lab partner was a guy who would not stop staring at me. I mean he was hot but I don't appreciate being looked at like a piece of meat. No matter how hot you are. He said his name was Edward but that was about all he said all class to me. Lauren (Another one of the plastics, which I was informed by Alice and Rose at lunch) was giving me evil eye the whole class…and I think it was because I was sitting next to Edward…but who knows? All I know is I just wanted everyone to stop staring at me.

"_Ding ding ding!" _the bell sounded and I jumped out of my seat and headed towards the door. I think Edward might have taken it personally, but I honestly didn't care. I almost tripped over the short pixie who was waiting at the door for me.

"Where's the fire?"

"Huh?" I said, completely confused.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Alice asked while laughing at my complete stupidity.

"Oh, nowhere, just umm home?" I said not sure of what Alice would think of me trying out of the football team, though I didn't really care what she thought…Just didn't have time for the argument.

"Could have fooled me…Here we'll walk out together." She said while latching arms with me and heading towards the parking lot.

Crap…What am I going to do now? Maybe she will not go all the way to my truck. As we headed out of the school I saw a group of guys heading towards the football field with their bags of football gear. CRAP!

"Okay, bye Alice…"

"What?…No I'll walk you to your car."

"Ok…"

Once we were at my truck Alice started to inspect it. She looked in the cab and then she looked in the bed of my truck and found all my football stuff…CRAP!

"Why do you have this stuff?"

"Umm…"

"Do you play football?"

"Yeah," I said sheepishly.

"THAT IS SO COOL! YOU'RE LIKE… OH MY GOD, I HAVE A GIRL WHO IS A FRIEND AND SHE PLAYS FOOTBALL! I MEAN HOW MANY-- " but then I covered her mouth to keep the whole school from knowing my secret. But I had to say I was amazed Alice thought it was cool.

"Shh…I don't want the whole school to know."

"It's too bad Forks doesn't have a girls team."

"I don't play on girl's teams Alice…At my old school I was like the star wide receiver and went to States and wonk, like, every year." I said proudly.

"Oh my gosh, that is even cooler." She said in a hushed whisper with rushed excitement. "So are you going to try out here?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, good luck with that…I don't think the guys are going to be very nice to a girl trying out for their team…I mean I am sure your good but the guys on the team can be jerks."

"Yeah, well I don't plan on letting them know I am a girl until I am on the team."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Alice asked in peaked interest.

"I am going to show up already dressed in my pads and helmet, put my hair in a wig cap, and you'll never be able to tell I'm a girl…Trust me it worked at my old school."

"I am so coming to tryouts…Rose will too once I tell her. I don't want to miss the look on my brother's face when he sees he let a girl on his team. No offense, I am sure your just as good as any guy…Actually I bet your better…but it's just that he is always talking about how girls don't understand football and are only good for looking pretty. He is a real pig sometimes." Alice said in disgust.

"Okay, well I got to hurry up and get changed and get on the field before tryouts start."

"Here I help you…Tell me what you need and it shall me done," Alice said in a funny but mocking tone.

Once I dress I waited for Alice to tell me the coast was clear to come out of the girls' bathroom…From there it was easy. I walked out to the field and up to the coach.

"What's your name, son?" The grizzly, tan, and somewhat plump coach asked me.

"Tyler Lee," I said trying to sound as deep and manly as I could.

"Okay Lee…What position do you play?"

"Wide receiver," I answered shortly. I learned the less I say the better.

"Okay, stand over there…and go ahead and stretch or do whatever you need to warm up."

I walked over towards the fence where the coach pointed and began to stretch. I did my lunges first, and then did some arm stretches, then some more leg stretches. About the time I finished my last stretch the coach blew his whistle.

"Everybody round up," and with that everyone came to the center of the field and made a circle around the coach. "Okay, we are going to make teams. You may not play the position you normally play today but we are just experimenting today…Edward and Emmett are going to be making the teams. I want a clean and fair game. You break the rules you're out and don't bother coming back tomorrow…okay…Edward…Emmett they are all yours." And with that the coach walked away.

"Hey guys, I'm Emmett and I'm the captain of the defense and Edward is our quarterback and offensive captain. Okay, so let's go have some fun and play football," They then proceeded in picking who was on their teams. I was of course picked last because I was so small compared to everyone else but that didn't matter. I made up for the size I lack by my speed and my amazing lateral jumping ability. I could out run and jump a six-foot tall person. I was in the end on Edward's team. He asked us which positions we wanted to play. He didn't really want to put me as wide receiver but since there was only two who actually wanted to play he put me as wide receiver. Edward went over various plays with us for about 30 minutes before we actually started playing. Man, these where some pretty lame plays. I couldn't wait to get on the team and tell them some of the old plays I made up for my old school back in Arizona. But I kept my mouth shut for now.

My team won the coin flip and decided to take the ball first. Then we had an amazing punt return from a kid named Jasper and he got all the way to the 50 yard line. We lined up for the first snap but as I took my place in the wide receiver slot I heard the guy across from me snicker…Man, was he in for a surprise when I left his ass in the dust. I hated cocky guys...but at least when I got angry I ran that much faster and played that much harder.

"Down, set, hike!" I heard Edward yell and then I took off like rocket, leaving that stupid kid in the dust wondering what just happened. I loved doing that. I ran 20 steps then cut towards the center of the field. I was wide open and I met Edward's eyes and he saw I was wide open and released the ball in a perfect spiral right to me. I caught the ball in stride and then turned up field and ran towards the touchdown. I was at the 30…20…10…touchdown and the closest person to me was at the 15 yard line...YES!

My team erupted into cheers while the other teams just looked lost. I am guessing they had never seen someone who could run a 10.3 hundred meter dash. Edward was the first to say anything to me.

"Damn your fast…I am sorry for second guessing putting you as wide receiver… And I mean… damn your fast!"

"It's okay man." I said trying to keep my voice deep and manly.

I had to play defense and Edward put me to cover the wide receiver, though he once again didn't want to…he didn't think I could cover the tall wide receiver but I insisted I could and he said he would give me a shot.

We lined up for the snap and I lined up against the same guy as last time…and after I just totally left he ass in the dust he still felt the need to laugh when I lined up against him.

"Speed may have helped you last time but you'll never catch a ball thrown to me…Your just too short." Once again fueling a burning fire inside of me to prove I could do it. I didn't answer him, I just got ready to show him how wrong he was.

He took off and the quarterback made eye contact with him and must of thought he had a mismatched coverage and so threw it to my guy even though I was right on top of him. The ball was released and going to go slightly above my guys head…so I picked up my speed a little and timed my jump perfectly so that I intercepted it before that jerk even knew that happened. I felt the ball in my hand and as I started to fall back to the ground, I secured it into my body. I took three steps and then was lit up by someone. I fell to the ground having the wind knocked out of me but still holding tightly onto the ball.

"Bo-ya!" I heard a rather excited guy yell.

"Whoa…calm down there Emmett…That was a nice hit, but jeez man don't kill the guy." I heard someone say. "You okay there, Lee?" the voice I now recognized was Edward's asked.

"Yeah," I responded once I regained some of my oxygen back.

"That was one hell of a hit you took there…but that was also one hell of an interception." He said excitedly.

The rest of the game was rather interesting….I had two people covering me on every play and sometimes three but I still got the ball a lot. The other team's quarterback only threw to the guy I was covering one other time and I smacked down that ball but didn't catch it because I didn't want to get hit by Emmett again. Being hit by a freight train once was enough for me.

At the end of tryouts the coach called everyone together again and straight out told us who was cut and who wasn't. I had to admit I liked the fact they weren't making us wait a whole day to find out. He then sent all the remaining guys to the locker room and I was at a loss of where to go…It would look weird if I just left and went in my truck but I couldn't just go into the guys locker room…Crap. What was I going to do? But then, like a miracle, Alice came running from the stands to greet me and Rose followed closely behind. I had totally forgotten they were there.

"Oh my goodness, you were AMAZING! You where the best one out there…and are you ay?…Emmett sure can make a hit!" Alice said bubbling with excitement. "And Rose you should talk to your boyfriend about his girl hitting problems." Alice then mocked.

"Thanks and yeah I'm fine but I kind of need to get out of here…I can't go into the guys locker room so let's go before they notice I'm not going with them." And with that the three of us left the field.

Once we reached my truck Alice stopped short and said "Hey, you should come to my house. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are coming over for dinner and they will probably be talking about what they think of everyone who tried out today…Plus, my mom is making lasagna and it is to die for!" Alice said while giving me a puppy dog face that I knew I couldn't say no to.

"Okay, I'll call my dad and ask."

"YEAH!" Alice said while throwing her arms around me.

"Hey, dad,…can I eat over at a friend's house?"

"Who's the friend?"

"Alice…"

"Alice Cullen?"

"Alice, what is your last name?"

"Cullen" She responded simply.

"Yep,"

"Okay…fine by me…How did try-outs go?"

"I'll tell you when I get home…okay."

"Okay, have fun Bells,"

"I can go…but first I want to go home and take a shower."

"Okay,…how about we wait at your house while you take a shower so you don't get lost going to mine?"

"Okay, sounds fine…lets go then." And with that we all got in our cars and drove to my house.

**I am so sorry for taking to long to update but my life is crazy right now….but hey at least I posted a 5 page chapter….and I promise I will try to be better but it is going to be bad for the next month because I have one of my show opening in less then two weeks and then another one opening in like a month but by the end of march I will have spring break and I will update like crazy…I promise…lol….well thanks for reading and please review cause it makes me smile!**

**Alisa =)**


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped out of the shower and into my room feeling refreshed and human again only to be greeted by two evil grins.

"Hey…what's with the weird looks?" I asked confused.

"Oh, nothing, we just took the liberty of picking out an outfit for you and some accessories…so like I said…nothing…" Alice said trying to play it cool but I could tell she was about to burst with excitement.

"Thanks but the jeans and t-shirt I have on now will do fine." I said hoping they would not push the whole dress up thing.

"Oh, come on…please…" Alice begged giving me the best puppy dog face I have ever seen in my life and I instantly crumbled.

"Ok…fine…what did you have picked out?"

"This" Rose said revealing a mini skirt and tight fitting Hello Kitty shirt.

"OH NO!" I instantly said.

"Please Bella?" Alice said, once again instantly breaking me with that puppy dog face…I needed to learn to stop looking Alice in the eye.

"Ok…fine but I will never do this again…Understand?" I said firmly.

Alice put her hands behind her back and shook her head like an innocent little 2 year old.

I left the room and headed back to my bathroom to change into my new outfit. I could not believe I was going to wear a mini skirt…Great. I put on the shirt and skirt and had to admit they didn't look that bad, though, I would never tell Alice or Rose that. I walked back to my room. Alice and Rose both gasped as I walked in.

"Wow, you look amazing, Bella…If I do say so myself…Rose and I did an amazing job." Alice said completely satisfied.

"Where did this shirt and skirt come from anyway?" Suddenly releasing I did not own any miniskirts or Hello Kitty shirts.

"Oh, Rose and I always have an extra outfit with us at all times so while you were in the shower Rose ran down to the car and grabbed you her skirt and my shirt and I must say it was a perfect fit!...Well, lets go. Don't want to keep mom's lasagna waiting!" Alice said before skipping out the room.

Alice's house was on the outskirts of town and down a small dirt road. I loved her house. It was surrounded by trees and it had a gorgeous view…Her house was in the middle of a forest. I almost gasped at the pure simplistic beauty of Alice's house. The two story white house had a Victorian look and feel to it. We all got out of our cars and walked up together to the house. I could smell the lasagna before the door even opened. Alice opened the door, an even stronger scent of her mother's lasagna hit me, and I had to fight myself not to drool.

"Hey mom I'm home! And I brought a friend over for dinner. Her name is Bella…She is the chief's daughter." Alice said walking towards the kitchen to greet her mother.

"Oh, that's wonderful…Hi Bella." I heard a sweet voice coming from the kitchen and suddenly a woman who looked no older then 30 came walking though the door. She had a pleasant smile on her face and a kind look to her eyes.

"Hi…nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen" I responded glad that Alice had told me her last name before.

"It's Esme dear…and Alice, go get Emmett, Jasper, and your brother from upstairs would you? Dinner is ready."

Alice walked over to the stairs and then yelled, "DINNER'S READY!"

Then I heard what sounded like a stampede coming towards the stairs. And then Emmett, Jasper, and Edward came racing down them, pushing and shoving the whole way. Emmett got down first and began cheering. "I win! I get the first and last helpings of the Lasagna…Bo-Ya!!!"

I could not help but at laugh slightly under my breath at Emmett's little outburst. Emmett was like a little kid. But everyone else just shook their heads and headed towards the kitchen. We all took our places at the table; I sat between Edward and Alice. I kept feeling like someone was staring at me and so I finally looked over and I caught Edward eyes. He quickly recovered but I caught him at least 5 times later staring at me again… What is wrong? Is there something on my face?

"How were tryouts today?" Esme asked.

"They were awesome. There was this one guy who was amazingly fast. I think he might be faster than Edward and Jasper! But I lit him up when he intercepted the ball. Man, the guy can jump and take a hit. I think that was the best hit I ever laid on anybody before!" Emmett said truly proud of himself and I had to admit and was a damn good hit…I was already sore from it.

"Yeah, that guy was good. I wanted to talk to him after practice to find out where he used to play and what grade he was in but I couldn't find him. He never went into the locker room…It was weird." Edward added.

"Seriously that guy was amazing…With him I think we could win States this year!" Jasper added in.

Wow…I was so happy they thought I was so good. I knew they were going to have to put me on the team and I would have their own words to use against them once they found out I was a girl and tried to kick me off. I was sure I was smiling ear to ear.

"Well, when you finally get a chance to talk to this mystery man invite him over...So Bella how are you liking Forks?"

"It is pretty nice so far but I haven't even been here for a week yet."

"Where did you live before?"

"Arizona…It is definitely a lot different than here…Everything there is dead and everything here is green."

"Oh, you will get use to the green eventually. I promise."

The rest of dinner went by quickly and before I knew it, it was ten o'clock and I needed to head home. I thanked Esme for dinner and headed home with a huge grin on my face.

**------Skip to next day tryouts -----**

Alice once again made sure the coast was clear before I came out of the bathroom. I walked onto the field just as the guys were coming out of the locker room. Perfect timing, good job, Bella. As I walked onto the field I heard the guys arguing over something that I did not quite understand since I came into the middle of the argument.

"Yeah, she is defiinitely one of the top 5 hottest girls at school…" The jerk from yesterday said.

"She's smokin'. I'm going to ask her out," Some other guy piped in.

"Good luck with that. The girl is completely obsessed with me…I mean she even showed up at my house last night and is my lab partner. But it is kind of cute. So sorry guys but she's mine." Edward said all cocky.

Wow who was this girl they where talking about like this. I decided it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Who?" I questioned.

"Oh, hey Tyler, Isabella Swan, the new girl." Edward replied. "And where did you go after try-outs yesterday? I wanted to talk to you," I wanted to slap the smirks right off all those guy's faces, especially Edwards. I was not all over him and he had not even said but three words to me. I was not obsessed! Who the hell did he think he was? I wanted to slap him so bad but I knew I couldn't since that would probably give away who I was so I just bottled it up and decided to save the anger for later.

We picked teams and this time I was picked first by Emmett. Edward was on the other team. Perfect. My team had defense first and Emmett thought he would be funny and put me as a defensive line men (I was the smallest person on the field). Though, it was a good choice since I would get to use my pent up anger towards Edward. One thing guys at my old school learned quickly was not to get me mad because I played 100 times better when I was angry. Guys would just move out of my way when they knew I was after a guy. They knew that it was either get out of the way or get run over. I could not explain how when I was mad I could tackle and jump and run as well as I did, but all I knew was that I could and I was dangerous.

We took spots on the line and I heard Edward yell out his play.

"Bang Bella…Bang Bella….Set…Hike!"

WHAT THE HELL? EDWARD MADE UP A PLAY CALLED BANG BELLA?!?! I took off like a rocket and in one swift movement, jumped over the center and ran full speed ahead at Edward before any guy had time to react. I hit Edward with my shoulder pads and sent him flying into the ground.

"What the hell?" Edward said as he got up. "You can't false start, Tyler!"

"I didn't," I spat back.

"He didn't Edward. Lee just jumped over your offensive line and landed on you," the coach said while slightly laughing.

"What the crap? He jumped over you guys?" Edward said to his line. "Tighten up and block. There is no reason someone should be able to jump over you, especially someone who is shorter then you."

We lined back up and Edward called the same play and I felt my blood began to boil even more.

"Down…set…HIKE!"

I took off like a bullet once again and this time instead of jumping over the center I faked him out and just ran right past him and straight at Edward. Once again, I threw Edward to the ground but this time with even more force then the last one.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE BLOCK HIM? I MEAN COME ON!" Edward began yelling at his line.

"Hey Tyler…Lets switch you to coverage before you kill our quarterback." Emmett said while laughing.

I intercepted the ball twice that practice, one of which I ran back for a touch down and the other one I ran out of bounds when I saw I was about to be tackled. Once practice was over the coach told everyone who did not make it and then said he was going to announce the team and who was which string.

"Edward - quarterback and Offensive team captain, Emmett – safety and Defensive team captain, Jasper- Punt returner, Mike- tight end (that was the guy who pissed me off so much the first day)" He rattled off the rest of the players and left me for last. "Tyler- Wide receiver and Co-Offensive team captain,"

With that everyone let out a big gasp. I could not believe it I was co-offensive team captain…Oh man, this was going to be even better once I took my helmet off. Emmett was the first to let out a cheer for me and soon everyone was cheering. Edward crossed over to me and gave me his hand to shake.

"Good job, Tyler. You deserve it. You're an amazing player."

"Thanks" I said and I shook his hand.

"Okay, to the Locker room…Lets go!" The coach said.

Crap, I hadn't had the right moment to tell them I was not Tyler, I was Bella…Crap! I decided it could wait another day and so I started to slowly drift away from the crowd.

"Where are you going Lee…The locker room is this way." The coach yelled.

"Umm…Coach I can't go in there."

"And why not?"

"Cause it is against school rules." By now the whole team was listening and watching the coach's and my exchange.

"No, it's not. You're on the team. You shower with the team, you change with the team, you are part of the team."

"Sir…umm." I said hesitantly, feeling heat creep into my cheeks.

"Well spit it out, Lee."

"Well, you see coach…"and with that I took off my helmet and wig cap and shock my head letting my hair fall down my back. I saw everyone's jaw literally drop to the floor.

"What the-…coach…we can't have a _girl_ on our team!" Edward piped up. "It is against the rules…Plus, she'll get hurt."

"Yes,…I can play…I made the team and since there is not girl football team here at Forks High I can…and I will not get hurt. I took the best hit Emmett says he has ever made and got right up. You guys even said so yourself. So thanks for the concerns but I can handle myself out there on the field…And another thing, if you ever name another play Bang Bella I will personally whoop your ass and hand it to you! ...Got that?"

"Well I you heard her Edward. None of you can deny this girl can beat all of you in a speed contest and is pretty damn tough. So she is on the team. Get over your big egos and welcome her to the team." The coach added once I was done.

There was a long pause of silence before I felt myself being lifted off the ground into a bear hug and being shaken around like a rag doll.

"I'm so sorry. I normally don't hit girls really. Are you okay? I mean I laid one hell of a hit on you. Do you need to go to the hospital?" Emmett said in a rush.

"Don't flatter yourself Emmett, I am fine. You didn't hit me hard enough to send me to a hospital…and even if you did I wouldn't go. I hate hospitals and that was yesterday so if I was going to die from it, I already would have." I said laughing at Emmett "But could you let me down…It is getting a little hard to breath." Emmett let go and I fell with a plop on the ground.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically as I pulled myself off the ground.

**Well hope you guys liked it…I watched She's the Man today with Ali and have to say that movie was so freaking funny and get the comparison between She's the Man now that everyone has been making…I think it is my new favorite movie…anyway…Hope you guys liked this chapter…I am not sure if I liked the unveiling so tell me if you don't I think I will rewrite it a different way…anyway…thanks for reading and please review cause it makes me happy! Oh and this might be the last update for a while because next weekend starts my show and they do not end until the last weekend of March…but I will try…anyway seriously tell me what you think!**

**= ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**_So before any of you kill me, I am sorry for how long to update but I have really good excuses…first I had my show….then my second is Ali ended up going with me for spring break up to University of Florida where we had an amazing time….tons of Epic stories and Epic failure that if u want to hear about I will tell u but anyway…..I am writing a chapter now is all that matters right….ok well here it is thanks for being too patient. _**

**A MONTH LATER**

**Bella's POV**

We had our first game tonight against the Eagles who where suppose to be one of the easiest teams we would play this year so there was not much tension going into this game. The team had tried to keep it as under wraps as possible that I was on the team. But that had not really worked out because before the first week of school was over, once I got onto the team the whole school knew. To say that I was considered a freak by most would be an understatement. The only people who would talk to me were Alice, Rose, and most of the football team. I had gained the respect of everyone on the team except Edward's. He was a chauvinist pig, who thought I had no place in football unless I was a cheerleader or in the stands cheering his name and blushing if he happened to look at me. Ahhh! I hated him! The only thing that kept me from killing him was that he was the best damn quarterback I had ever seen and he would be a key part of our team making it to States this year.

I doodled through most of my classes thinking of different trick plays and going over the plays we would be using tonight. I had A's in all my classes since most of what we were doing in them I had learned last year at my old school. As the final bell rang, I picked up my books and notebooks and headed towards the door. I wasn't looking where I was going when suddenly I ran into none other than Jessica. Crap. I didn't feel like dealing with the Plastics again. Jessica and her posse of airheads had made it their personal mission to make my life a living hell every chance they got since they had found out I was on the football team. It's not really the making fun of me part that bothered me. It was more of the fact that when they did make fun of me I had to hear their squeaky high pitched voices. I swear I could feel my brain cells dying just listening to them talk.

"Watch where you are going, butch."

"Oh sorry, I couldn't see you there. I was blinded by your bad dye job" I said sarcastically.

"My hair is naturally this blonde!"

"Oh wow…I would not admit that…cause that is one ugly, blinding shade of blind me blonde" I said as I walked past Jessica, smiling to myself, proud of my witty comeback.

I walked towards the field and then towards my locker-room. Well actually it was the janitors closest but it was my locker-room since they didn't have a girl's locker-room out by the field. I quickly got changed and then put in my I-pod and put on my pre-game playlist. Then I walked out and started to do my stretches. I started by jogging once around the track to get my blood flowing, then started to stretch my arms, then back, and then finally my legs. As I started to do my lunges someone came up behind me and slapped my butt. I instantly whipped and knocked whoever it was flat on their butt. I looked down and saw a dumbfounded Tyler with a very bloody nose.

"HOLY CRAP BELLA….WHAT WAS THAT FOR?…I WAS JUST TRYING TO HAVE A LITTLE FUN!" Tyler shouted at me.

"Consider yourself lucky….and if you ever try to have 'a little fun' with me again you are going to leave with a lot more than a bloody nose!" I spat back at him.

"WOOHOO! YOU TELL HIM BELLA" I heard Emmett's booming voice yell.

At this point I looked up to see that the whole team just saw Tyler grab my butt and then get knocked to the ground. I blushed slightly as everyone started to clap, so I quickly put on my helmet and finished warming up.

**Edwards POV**

Tonight was the first game of our season and my classes could not seem to go any slower. The day just seemed to drag on and on. I just wanted it to be on time for our game tonight against the Eagles already.

When the final bell rang I jumped out of my seat and headed towards the field. But on my way I stopped when I saw Bella bump into Jessica.

"Watch where you are going, butch." Jessica seethed at Bella.

"Oh sorry I couldn't see you there. I was blinded by your bad dye job" Bella spat back sarcastically and I had to hold back a chuckle at that. Jessica's hair really did look like a dye job gone wrong.

"My hair is naturally this blonde!" And once again I had to hold back my laughter even more…How could she even think that her hair looked natural?

"Oh wow…I would not admit that…cause that is one ugly, blinding shade of blind me blonde" Bella said leaving a completely dumbfounded Jessica behind as she walked away. I quickly turned around and took another way to the football field not wanting to be stopped by Jessica.

When I finally got the field, I quickly got changed and headed out of the locker room to the field to warm up. But, when I got out of the locker room there was a huge crowd of the guys watching something. I fought through the crowd to see what the team was looking at. They were all staring at Bella's butt as she stretched. My blood began to boil. Though I'm not sure why but I hated that they were looking at Bella like she was piece of meat. I noticed that Tyler was moving from the crowd towards Bella. What was he doing? Then suddenly my question was answer when he reached down and grabbed Bella's butt. Bella turned around so quickly and backhanded him in the face that he fell to the ground and with a bloody nose. Served him right. Who did he think he was grabbing my Bella's…I mean…Bella's butt.

"HOLY CRAP BELLA….WHAT WAS THAT FOR?...I WAS JUST TRYING TO HAVE A LITTLE FUN!" Tyler shouted obviously trying to sound tough…though it didn't really work since he was on the ground with a bloody nose.

"Consider yourself lucky….and if you ever try to have 'a little fun' with me again you are going to leave with a lot more than a bloody nose!" Bella spat back at him and I was sure he was scared because I was even scared and I had not done anything.

"WOOHOO! YOU TELL HIM BELLA!" Emmett yelled almost right in my ear.

At this point Bella looked up and saw that the whole team was standing on the field watching her. I saw her face turn a little red and then she quickly put on her helmet and started to run around the track alternating between butt kicks and knee-highs.

After a moment of everyone staring at Bella, I realized the team wasn't going to stop staring at her unless I told them to. "Okay…lets get started with our warm ups shall we…and Tyler go see if the nurse has not left yet and ask her to fix your nose." And with that the team started to warm up and stretch.

**Next chapter will be about the game I promise and I am sorry once again for how long it took me to update and how short this chapter is but I am still really busy cause my next show opens in 2 weeks and this one is a musical which is a lot more work and energy…but on another side note I got into PBA (a college) and I auditioned for their musical theatre program and I rocked the audition. And while I have no official word the 4 professors who where there for my audition said that they had a place for me at PBA for theatre and would like to offer me a scholarship to go there. But they can not officially tell me anything until all the auditions are over…anyway…sorry for not writing for such a long time and hoped u like this chapter…thanks for reading and please review…Flames are allowed…I like feedback of any and all kinds! Thanks again for being patient! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ….so I know it has been a long time since I updated but I have a list of really good excuses…first off This month I have graduated from high school, was in Phantom of the opera (which has 4 shows a weekend and ran for 3 weekends) Then my recital opens tonight and closes tomorrow night….then I have commedia Cinderella (that I have been assistant directing) that opens Friday. And I am now on staff at a theatre…. So really I have good excuses….oh and plus getting all the money I need for college and setting up classes and crap..so see lots of really good excuse but as of next week I will be done with all my shows until june. So yipeee I can write I will try and write tom but I make no promises. But by next Tuesday u will have a nice long chapter and I might even start the sequel to don't touch me too…who knows….lol anyway don't give up on me!

Alisa


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh and so you don't get confused Tyler and Mike are two different people they are both jerks but two different Jerks….I know bad choice of names and if u want I will go back and change it but I totally forgot about naming Bella Tyler in the beginning. **

Bella's POV

The ref called for one representative from each school to go to the center of the field for the coin toss. The coach told Edward and I to decide which one of us it was. Edward said that he should go because he didn't want to give away that I was a girl. But I really think it was just because he did not want the other team to know he has a co-captain who's a girl, but whatever I didn't care. It would just make my reveal at the end of the game more epic. Edward won the coin toss and chose to be on offense first.

The Eagles kicked the ball straight to Jasper on the 35 yard line. Once Jasper had a hold the ball he took off weaving though the players on the field and pushing his own players to block for him. Jasper got to the Eagles 45 yard line before he was pushed out of bounds. The special teams came off and the offense came on. I was lined up with a six foot tall rather built guy but once the other team saw I was so short and well rather small they changed the player to a rather scrawny 5'7 player. Edward saw the change and smiled at me.

Edward called out the play "Downright shuffle….downright shuffle…set hike!"

Everyone moved to the right and stayed about 10 yards away from the line of scrimmage but I took off down the left side of the field leaving my guy in the dust and leaving me completely open. I caught the ball at about the 20 yard line and before the safety even saw I was on the left side of the field I had already passed him and into the in-zone. My team erupted into cheers. Right as I was walking off the field I felt two rather strong arms that I had now come to recognize as Emmett's reach around me and pick me up.

He screamed "You made that safety's head spin!…Man, I can't wait to rub that in his face later…I hate that guy he always plays dirty!....Take that MARK!!" Emmett scream toward the Eagle's bench before he took his position on the field.

The defense held the Eagles to 3 and out and forced them to punt the ball from their 40 yard line. The half of the game went just about the same and we went into the locker room with a 28 to nothing lead and I had scored 21 of those point and Edward had the other 7 from a rushing touchdown. The coach told us not to get cocky and to keep playing hard and tight but to not be careless and get hurt. The team broke in a huddle and then we stormed onto the field.

The defense took the field first and once again we held them to 3 and out. It kind of seemed like they wanted to get out. They weren't even really trying. But whatever that just meant I got to get on the field sooner.

Edward called out "Zig-zag-ally…zig zag ally…set hike!"

This was one of our trick plays where Edward made everyone think I was getting the ball when really Tyler or Mike would depending on which one was more open. I crossed over toward the safety as Mike and Tyler crossed under me. I ran past the safety so he would have to run after me and so his back was to Edward. Then I jumped into the air like I was catching the ball. But before my feet reached the ground the safety drilled me to the ground using his helmet which was a very illegal move. I felt the wind knocked out of me because Mark had hit me right as I turned around to show him I didn't really have the ball and that in fact the ball was on the other side of the field with Mike who just scored a touchdown. It took me a minute to regain my breath and by that time Emmet was already on the field screaming at Mark.

"Who the hell do u think you think you are Mark?…You could break someone's back like that!….and where is the damn flag on that play!!!" By that time, I had gotten up and was regaining my breath.

"Emmett…clam down or you're going to get throw out of the game. This cheating jerk is not worth that. We need you on defense…Get off the field Emmet…I'm okay…see I just fine." Emmett looked me over once then looked at Mark and gave him the _I'm watching you_ look and walked off the field.

I lined back up, feeling an extreme burning sensation in my back but ignored it and focused all my energy on showing that stupid safety he only got close to me be because I let him. I looked at Edward with the death glare everyone on the team had come to recognize as oh crap she is mad look and he nodded back at me. He called out "They're screwed! They're screwed!"

I laughed slightly to myself at the play Edward had just made up. Everyone else on the team understood it though and took off like it was a normal play but stayed away from me, scared they might be drawn into whatever I was going to do to that cheating safety. I took off past the safety daring him to follow me. I let him get just close enough so that he thought he had a chance and then I lunged for the ball. The safety then dove at me grabbing onto the back of my jersey and horse collaring me to the ground. I wanted to take my helmet off and bash that idiots head into the ground. He has done two illegal moves in a freaking row and both could break my back or neck and I still got no freaking call. What is this? Are the refs paid off?

This time instead of Emmett running onto the field, it was the coach. He got up in the head refs face "Do you needed classes because my grandma in the next freaking town could see that was a horse collar tackle!"

"I am going to have to ask you to sit down right now or I am going to throw you out of the game…sir" The ref responded back in a stern but calm voice.

"I get thrown out when you throw out that other team's safety that keeps trying to break my players spine!" Coach spat back.

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you leave the stadium…Now"

"Hell no! I am not leaving you here with my team and that other cheating team that you are apparently too blind to see!"

"Sir, either leave or your team is going to have to forfeit!" The ref now said, getting rather annoyed at our coach.

"He was just leaving" Emmett and Edward piped in. "Coach we got this…We can take care of the game and well watch out of Bella."

"Wait, what? Who is Bella?…" The ref piped in.

"Me" I said while taking off my helmet and letting my hair fall down.

"What the hell?!" I heard being said from the other side's bench.

"A girl cannot play…" The ref said still in astonishment.

"Yeah I can…Forks has no girl football team and I made the team here…and you have to admit I am pretty damn good." I said to the ref, trying to hold back my anger.

"But…but-" The ref was stuttering, looking though his rule book.

"Girls can't play because they are not as physical as us men and there for they might get hurt if they play…It is more liability than anything else really," Mark said as he crossed over to me.

"She seemed to handle your two illegal tackles just fine…Mark." Emmett spat.

"Thanks for the concern Mark…but I'm just fine…so let's play?" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"She can't be serious," Mark looked to the ref "She can't play right…it's against the rules…right?"

"No, it's not. You can look in that book all day long but it's not…so let's play, " I said sharply to the ref with a fake smile and then whispered sarcastically to Mark "I still need to do my nails tonight." And then walked over to Emmett and Edward who we're now talking to the team and telling them how things were going to run since our coach was kicked out of the stadium.

**So I have not written in a while so be honest if this sucks I am not sure if I love it or hate it…so seriously honest feed back….dont sugarcoat it….flame me!....lol anyway thanks for sticking with me and hope u liked the chapter and if u didn't I will probably rewrite it..any who….(always wanted to write that…sry) well please review…**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so first off…SORRY! I really do have a good reason for not updating or even telling you guys what is going on with this story. Ok so as I told you I was starting my Internship this week. And I did and I was just suppose to be helping out with the acting but instead I was casted in the show so I had a lot of extra work I was not expecting to have. But that is not the main reason I have not updated the main reason is I was not in the mood to write. Not because I didn't want to write but because of my mood. Well for the past month my Grandma has been involved in a tobacco lawsuit. It was suing the tobacco company for a lot of things but mainly that my granddaddy started smoking 20 years before the tobacco company told people smoking was bad for you and addictive and all that stuff. When my granddaddy started smoking they us to have TV ads where doctors would say that they recommended this brand or that brand or whatever and that it was actually good for your health….which we all know today it's not but he didn't know that when he started and as a result got hooked and ended up dying from lung cancer. My grandma was part of a class action suit back in 2002 but the courts threw it out and said the cases had to be proven individually and so my grandma just finally got her day in court (actually 3 weeks). My grandma won the case getting way over what the lawyers even asked the jury to fine the tobacco company. But when the article was posted online there were lots of people bashing my family and my grandma knowing nothing about the situation and well it pissed me off and really upset me as it would anyone who was having their family bashed by ignorant people. Also I have not updated because I have been dealing with college stuff. But I promise I am starting to write again tonight no matter what...not sure when i will post but will start trying to write. and again i am SO SO SO sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

"Bella…I'm going to have to bench you." Edward said a little timidly.

"What no!....you cant do that…." I said in shock…who the hell did he think he was benching me, "You and what army decided this?....we are CO-captains! This is so like you…you just won't let me play because I'm a girl and I AM FREAKING TIRED OF THIS!" I said in one breath and was sure my face was turning red with rage.

"Bella…Bells-"

"Get to the point Emmett" I was not in the mood for his sweet talking.

"Edward and I decided it would be in the best interest of the team for you not to have your spine snapped in half." Emmett said truly trying to be sensitive. "Plus this is our easiest game of the year, we can win it without you" at this I was about to object when Emmett saw the look on my face and continued. "Not saying that we don't want you out there….its just-"

"Go ahead Emmett say it…its because I'm a girl so I'm breakable....This is such BS and you know it Emmett!" and with that I turned around to go sit down on the freaking bench and tell my replacement John he was up.

"Hey John," I said trying to sound as chipper as I could, "your up!" At this John's face lit up but then a frown appeared on his face.

"Wait your not hurt are you?! Oh Emmett must be pissed he is going to lay out Mark-"

"Calm down John…no, I am not hurt and Mark didn't leave a scratch on me" Which wasn't a complete lie I didn't have any marks you could see but Mark sure as hell left a burning sensation in my back.

"Oh good…but wait why are you sitting down…it's not like you to leave a guy that big of a jerk standing." John said slightly amused.

"I was benched." I said flatly.

"Wait what…they benched you?" John said completely shocked.

"Yep they think I am breakable…but you better hurry out there before we get a delay of game!" I said wanting to end this conversation before I got even more mad that Edward and Emmett thought they were the only captains on this team and could freaking bench me. The only reason I was not out on the field right now was because John was a great wide receiver and I knew he could beat them. Also John was on of the few guys who treated me like one of the guys and not some breakable girl.

But the longer I sat on the bench the madder I got. Just thinking about the fact that I was benched because I was a girl…No one else on the team would ever get benched for that…no one. Edward and Emmett were making it worse. Emmett when ever he came off the field kept treating me like I was on the verge of death and treating me like I was shattered glass he was trying to piece back together. And well Edward kept ignoring me and all the plays I was telling him to do. Mark kept making cry baby faces at me and I had to fight myself with every fiber of my being to not go haul off and punch the kid in the face.

But the last straw was when right before a play Mark motioned for me to watch him. Edward called hike and John ran a slant route and jumped up to the catch the ball and before he even reached the top of his jump, mark came running across the field grabbed onto John's ankles and twisted them as he dragged John down to the ground. Mark gave me a knowing smile after this and then proceeded to get up as John let out a scream of pain before rolling over onto his stomach and beating the grass with his fist. I looked up waiting for the flag on defensive pass inference, but surprise surprise once again there was no call.

The Athletic trainers that were there quickly run up to john and helped him hobble off the field.

As John made his way to the side-line I suited up not caring what Edward or Emmett had to say about it.

"Go get 'em Bella!" John said though gritted teeth as I passed him.

"You know I will." I said in a flat yet menacing voice.

"Bella go back to the bench," Edward said firmly to me.

"Hell no!" I said plainly back to him as I took my spot in the huddle.

Mark looked at me and then back at John and then simply shrugged at me. Only make my blood boil more. Then Mark did probably one of the dumbest things any guy has ever done, He yelled out his defenses play which was called "that girl is screwed". Which I am pretty sure was just him trying to make a statement but wither way that was it. I went into a blind rage at that point. I gave Edward the look to pass me the ball and he shook his head no. This brought my already boiling blood to a dangerous limit. Then he called out "Bang Bella…Bang Bella…down set hike." That was freaking it! I was done with him! I took off full speed toward Mark and still keeping my eyes on Edward to make sure he saw how pissed I was. And then Edward did something I wasn't expecting at all, he threw me the ball. I grabbed it, securing it into my chest and turned up field; only to see Mark was about five steps in front of me. An evil grin crossed my face and all my anger really surfaced now as I lowered my shoulder and plowed him over. When i hit him he fell flat on his back and hit his head so hard against the field you could probably feel it in the bleachers. But I didn't look back or slow down I had tunnel vision on the in-zone.

-----------------------------------Edwards POV-------------------------------------------------

I knew it was dangerous but it was the only way I would let Bella back on the field with the sleaze ball Mark and those cheating refs. And that was only if Bella was thoroughly so pissed that nothing could stop her. I told the team my idea and they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Wait so you want us to purposefully piss Bell off…YEA RIGHT! I value my life." Nathan quickly responded.

"Yea I like my head connected to my body," Josh piped in along with the rest of them having different reason why it was an extremely dumb and bad idea to piss off Bella. And I had to agree with them, but if this worked it would so be worth Bella almost killing me. In the end Emmett was the only one who agreed to help me piss off Bella.

"Bella…I'm going to have to bench you." I said trying to sound as firmly as I could but I in all honesty was scared Bella might just hall off and punch me right there.

"What no!....you cant do that….,You and what army decided this?....we are CO-captains! This is so like you…you just won't let me play because I'm a girl and I AM FREAKING TIRED OF THIS!" Bella said in one breath and shaking with anger.

"Bella…Bells" Emmett said trying to sweet talk her.

"Get to the point Emmett" Bella said seeing right though his attempts to pacify her.

"Edward and I decided it would be in the best interest of the team for you not to have your spine snapped in half. ..Plus this is our easiest game of the year, we can win it without you" Then suddenly realizing he said he didn't need her and seeing the rage slowly build up in her eyes Emmett quickly corrected himself. "Not saying that we don't want you out there….its just-"

"Go ahead Emmett say it…its because I'm a girl so I'm breakable....This is such BS and you know it Emmett!" Bella said storming off.

"This better work Edward….cause she certainly is pissed now." Emmett said regretting now he agreed to piss off Bella with me.

"Trust me Emmett it will…plus I would prefer she wasn't in the game with Mark at all. So it's a win, win in the end." I said trying to reassure myself.

As the game continued Emmett and I took turns babying Bella when we weren't playing and she really seemed to be getting pissed off. And Mark was really helping with all the taunting he was doing from the field. I wanted to go over there and knock him out but I knew when Bella was finally at her breaking point she would hit him harder then I ever could.

I looked over to the sidelines seeing that there was only about 35 seconds left in the game and could really see Bella was about at her breaking point and decided after this play I would put her in. I threw the ball down field with a perfect spiral to John and right as he was about to catch it Mark comes across the field and while John still is in the air and hasn't touched the ball comes over and grabs onto his ankles and twist them as he drags John to the ground. The looked to the ref right next to me asking for the call but he told me if I told him how to do his job again he would have me throw out of the game.

John was twisting and turning in pain on the ground as the personal trainers came over to help him and then assist him off the field. As I watched John leave the field I saw Bella and him exchange a few words. The look on Bella's face was now nothing but pure furry, Bella was PISSED! But I wanted to make sure Bella was as mad as I could make her and so I decided to see if I couldn't push her a little further.

"Bella go back to the bench!" I said channeling all my anger into my words.

"Hell no!" She spat back at me as she joined the huddle.

"That girl is screwed" Mark called out like a play. Which I knew was just him sending a message to our team. It took every once of control I had to not tackle him right then and there. But then I remember what happened to Tyler for just grabbing Bella's butt and knew that what ever she did to him would be much worse. But before I let her unleash her fury on Mark I decided to push her just a little more. "Bang Bella…Bang Bella…DOWN SET HIKE!" Bella's face when so red I could see it through her helmet as she took off towards Mark. But she was still looking at me with the whole time with nothing but complete and total intensity, that showed just how anger she was. So I threw her the ball. She caught it in full stride faster then I have ever seen her run before and then she turned up-field and without hesitation she lowered her shoulder and picked up even more speed as she barreled into Mark. Who hit the ground with one of the loudest thuds I had ever heard. I watched Bella as she rocketed into the in-zone with perfect form and blinding speed. But then I looked to where Bella had knocked Mark to the ground and found he was motionless. Bella had knocked him out cold.

Slowly Mark stated coming back to, but was completely disoriented. He looked around at the coaches and started asking "What happened?"

"You where knocked out while playing football."

Mark processed this for a second and then asked, " Who did it?! I want to see him…"

"Hi" Bella piped in still with her helmet on. "That would be me!" She said with sheer pleasure.

"What…no you are only like 5 feet tall and cant be more then like 100 pounds…yea right seriously who did it?"

"Me" Bella said repeating herself once again as she took off her helmet. "And it's rude to ask a girl her weight, but for the record I weigh 120 and I am 5'6."

"What the- " Then suddenly you could tell her remember everything and then he tried to stand up. But as he got to about ½ way up he fell back to the ground and blacked out once again….Idiot.

Emmett who had been watching the whole thing choose now come and swoop Bella up and carry her off to the sidelines. Where the rest of our team was celebrating the victory.

**OK first off SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! But College is CRAZY!! So much work and so much other things that need to be done so I have literally had no time to even read fan fiction let alone write it. But today I decided I needed to write and so I blew off all my hw tonight and wrote this…sry if it isn't that great it has been a while since I have written anything and it wasn't proof read by anyone…so please give me any and all feed back..and once again sry sry sry!**

**Alisa = )**


End file.
